Sweet and Sour
by Nadezh
Summary: Manis dan asamnya kehidupan. Di saat orang yang ku kagumi membalas perasaanku, bahkan sebelum aku menyukainya. Dia telah membuat duniaku benar-benar berubah. /First fic, mind to RnR? :)


Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Aku berjalan di bawah guyuran salju yang turun perlahan. Aku terus melangkah mengikuti pemuda berkulit bersih di depanku ini. Sasuke, nama pemuda yang berjalan di depanku ini merupakan teman sekolahku dari sekolah dasar hingga perguruan tinggi.

Ku amati dari ujung kaki hingga rambut. Tidak ada orang di dunia yang masih meragukan ketampanan pria ini, _hell_ termasuk diriku. Sudah lama aku mengagumi pemuda ini, namun apa daya. Sulit rasanya menggapai pemuda ini. Walaupun kami bukan teman dekat –kurasa setelah beberapa bulan terkahir kami cukup dekat sebagai teman tentunya, tidak biasanya pemuda ini sangat diam seperti ini.

Ku akui pemuda di depanku ini memang irit bicara, tapi hei! Ini sungguh keterlaluan!

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu dia menghubungiku dan memintaku menemaninya mencari buku yang sepertinya tertinggal di halte bis dekat kampus. Aku yang memang sedang luang, tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan permintaannya. Lagipula ini memang _Saturday Night_.

…

Pukul tujuh malam dia sudah berada tepat di depan pintu rumahku. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dia berjalan mendahuluiku tanpa memedulikan aku yang berjalan di belakangnya menuju halte bis.

"Sasuke… Hei Sasu…" aku mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Aku sudah bosan hanya berjalan dalam diam.

Namun dia tak kunjung menjawab panggilanku. Di saat seperti ini, jika dia memberikan balasan 'hn' andalannya saja pun aku sudah sangat senang.

Aku mencoba menarik _coat_ berwarna senada rambutnya agar setidaknya dia mau mengalihkan atensinya ke padaku.

Saat aku menarik _coat-_ nya dia sedikit tersentak, kaget kurasa?

"Ada apa, Sakura?" jawabnya sedikit bingung. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar panggilanku dari tadi… mungkin?

Tapi, oh Tuhan! Aku senang akhirnya dia mengeluarkan beberapa kata.

"Ehm, tidak biasanya kau ceroboh seperti ini, Sasuke." Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana yang agak beku di antara kami. Suasana jalan yang sepi di sekitar kompleks perumahanku pun sangat mendukung kebekuan di antara kami.

"Hn, setiap manusia pasti melakukan beberapa kali tindakan ceroboh dalam hidupnya."

 _Check mate_! Jawabannya benar-benar membuatku kembali terdiam. Aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Aku menyerah.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk diam dari sekarang hingga sampai di halte bis dekat kampus.

...

Aku turun dari bis mendahului Sasuke yang masih ada di dalam. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menemukan bukunya dan segera menemui bantal besar kesayanganku. Aku ingin pulang.

Dari kejauhan aku melihat sebuah buku tipis bersampul putih. Ah, aku lupa menanyakan pada Sasuke, buku berjudul apa yang tertinggal di halte. Apakah mungkin buku itu?

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju buku itu. Ku pungut buku itu sambil duduk di kursi halte.

Buku ini berukuran cukup besar namun tipis. Di pinggiran buku, terdapat ukiran dengan motif tinta emas. Buku yang indah.

Aku hendak membukanya saat kusadari Sasuke tak kunjung muncul di hadapanku.

Aku mencoba menghubunginya dengan ponselku. Saat menelponnya, ku letakkan buku bersampul putih itu di atas pahaku.

 _Tuuut…_

Nada tunggu telepon pertama tersambung aku membuka halaman pertama buku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan foto pada halaman pertama buku ini. Sebuah foto seorang anak berambut _pink_ dikepang dua yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil memperlihatkan kertas berisi gambar boneka salju.

 _Tuuut…_

Bunyi kedua terdengar, begitu pula dengan tanganku yang penasaran dengan isi buku ini dan membalik halaman selanjutnya. Aku menemukan kembali foto seorang anak perempuan berambut _pink_ seperti anak kecil pada foto pertama –namun dengan rambut lebih panjang– berseragam _sailor_ sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan dengan serius.

 _Tuuut…_

Bunyi ketiga, aku kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya dengan agak tergesa. Terlihat sebuah foto seorang gadis berambut _pink_ sedang tertidur di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

 _Tuuut…_

Aku sudah terlalu larut dalam buku ini hingga tidak terlalu peduli dengan telepon yang ku pegang dengan tangan kiriku. Aku membuka halaman ke empat dan terkejut melihat foto di dalamnya. Seorang perempuan berambut _pink_ sedang tertidur di pundak seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tersenyum tipis.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku karena kaget. Oh, Tuhan. Ini adalah aku dan Sasuke, saat kami pergi ke taman minggu lalu.

 _Tuuut…_

Entah ini bunyi ke _tut_ ke berapa aku tak peduli. Membalik halaman selanjutnya, aku sudah tidak menemukan foto. Tapi terdapat tulisan tangan yang indah di sana.

Menggunakan tinta _silver_ di tulis dengan sangat rapi.

 _Halaman pertama buku ini, adalah saat pertama kali aku kagum padamu._

 _Pada halaman kedua, aku mulai mengamatimu dari kejauhan._

 _Di halaman ketiga, adalah saat aku ingin mendekatimu._

 _Pada halaman ke empat, aku sadar kita memiliki perasaan yang sama._

 _Sakura Haruno, aku mencintaimu._

 _Ku harap kita bisa saling berbagi kasih sayang, dalam suka dan duka._

 _Wanna be my girlfriend, dear?_

 _From, US._

Aku menangis. Ini sungguh indah!

 _Telepon yang anda hubungi tidak bisa menjawab-_

Ku matikan sambungan teleponku karena panggilanku sedari tadi tidak dijawab. Aku sungguh bingung saat ini. Sasuke, dua jam lalu mengirimi ku pesan untuk membantu mencari buku yang tertinggal. Kemudian dia menghilang begitu saja. Saat aku menemukan bukunya, ternyata isi dari buku yang dicarinya sangat mengejutkanku. Terakhir, dia memintaku untuk menjadi... kekasihnya?

Tentu saja aku mau! Aku juga sudah lama mengaguminya, tidak... aku mencintainya! Dan ternyata, sudah lama cintaku terbalaskan. Bahkan sebelum aku tertarik padanya. Aku merasa dunia ku telah berubah.

 _Kring... Kring..._

Ponselku berbunyi dan terlihat bahwa yang meneleponku adalah Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum dan dengan bersemangat menjawab teleponnya, "Sasuke! Kau kemana saja? Aku menunggumu-"

"Sakura! Ini aku Naruto. Maaf aku baru bisa menghubungimu dengan ponsel Sasuke. Sekitar jam lima sore tadi, setelah pulang dari kampus Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Kondisinya sangat buruk. Kal-"

Aku menjatuhkan ponselku begitu saja. Aku menangis tersedu.

Oh, Tuhan. Sasuke… kau benar-benar telah merubah duniaku. Kenapa kau mempermainkanku seperti ini?

* * *

 _Fin? Or TBC?_

Author Note:

Halooo teman-teman semua. _This is my first fiction_ , yang baru saja kutulis tiga puluh menit lalu karena ke _blank_ -an saya mengerjakan tugas kuliah hhhaaa -.-

Oh ya sebelumnya salam kenal dulu ya :D

Bingung mau ngisi author note pake apaan hehe

Ini juga sebenernya pengen bikin sampai beberapa chapter, tapi tergantung respon _readers_ sekalian sih ^^

Akhir kata _mind to review_? Kritik dan saran pembaca akan sangat saya apresiasi :)


End file.
